The New Neighbors
by Story-Breach
Summary: Harry gets some new neighbours, yippee! Pretty much abandoned, might get a new update every once and awhile.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter aka the Boy- Who-Lived or the Chosen One was lying down on his bed, glaring at his ceiling when Vernon Dursley came in.

"Boy, we have new neighbours and we are having a dinner party at their house. They already know about you, otherwise you would be up here all evening." Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," mumbled Harry, getting off his bed.

"Make sure you look nice, I won't have you spoiling my image! None of your freakishness either. They will be here around 7:00pm, make sure you are ready!" His lovely Uncle was turning a light purple.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry repeated, heading towards his dresser.

Vernon glared at him, and, finding nothing wrong with what he was doing, stomped through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry glared at the back of his Uncle's head and pulled out his best clothes, a white shirt, several sizes too big, and a pair of jeans, also too large. He sighed and looked at his watch, it was only 4:12pm.

He walked over to his trunk and dug around in it. After a few minutes of searching, he found a battered bronze key that was hanging on a string, it had a G inscribed on it.

Harry put the string around his neck and tucked the key under his shirt. He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him, and made his way downstairs.

"I'm going out!" He shouted in the general area of the kitchen, where Petunia was most likely.

"Are your chores all done?" She replied in a shrill tone.

"Yes!" Harry yelled, before walking out the front door.

He walked a few blocks before slipping his wand out of his sleeve and raising it above his head.

Suddenly with a loud CRACK! A long bus appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello and welcome to the Knight Bus, I will be your conductor, my name is-Bless me, It's 'Arry Potter!" Stan shouted excitedly. "Ern look 'ere, its 'Arry Potter!"

"Look, I just want on the bus, okay?" Harry frowned.

"I'll let you on for free if ya will sign somethin' for me!" Stan said eagerly, shoving out a waving picture of a smiling Harry in his quidditch gear, and a Self-Filling Quill.

Harry frowned but took the quill and picture and quickly signed the photo. "There, now let me on the bus, I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron." He said quickly and stepped past Stan, onto the bus.

"Next stop, Leaky Cauldron! Take 'er away Ern!" Stan cried out.

The bus got there quickly, and Harry stepped out holding his stomach, looking a little green. He stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and walked straight through to the back, where the entrance to Diagon Alley was.

Harry fumbled with his wand and counted the bricks, remembering the way Hagrid did it three years ago. He tapped the brick with his wand and the wall melted out of the way.

Harry quickly walked to Gringotts and and stepped inside. He walked up to a familiar goblin and smiled.

"Griphook! Nice to see you!"

Griphook, as it was him, looked up in amazement. "Mr. Potter! You remember me?"

"Of course!" Harry said happily. "It was my first time meeting a goblin!"

They chatted for a minute before Harry remembered, "Griphook, I need to visit my vault."

Griphook smiled, it was a scary sight, before calling over another goblin. "Baldaxe! Take over my work here, I must take Mr Potter here to his trust vault!"

Baldaxe frowned but took over Griphook's station without an argument.

"Hey Griphook, what do you mean 'trust vault'? I thought this was my only vault." Harry said, confused.

"Oh no, The Potters are an Ancient and Noble house. They are very wealthy. You will be able to access the other vaults when you turn 14, as that is the age when you are an adult in the goblin world." Griphook said, leading Harry to a cart.

"Hey! I turn 14 tomorrow!" Harry said happily, hopping in the cart.

"Then tomorrow you shall receive a message to come to Gringotts and do the ancient ceremony to receive your heritage." Griphook pressed a button and the cart leaped into the tunnel before them.

"Yippeeeeeeee!" Harry shouted joyfully. "Can it go faster?"

Griphook smiled scarily, "One speed only," He said, before pressing the button again and the cart seemed to speed up.

They quickly arrived at Harry's trust vault and Harry looked in before turning to Griphook.

"Is there anything I can use to carry a bunch of gold, like a Muggle wallet?"

Harry questioned.

"Oh yes, we have a magical wallet that lets you pull out any type of currency. It doesn't access your vault directly, you must go to your vault and say how much money you want put in, then you may take up to that much out before coming back to do it again." Griphook replied. "I will go get you one. I will be back in a few minutes. Just wait here."

Harry agreed and in a few minutes Griphook was back.

Griphook handed the wallet to Harry and Harry stepped inside his vault.

"Two thousand pounds." He said clearly.

Suddenly a pile of gold coins disappeared along with a smaller pile of silver coins, and a tiny pile of bronze coins.

Harry smiled, before jumping back into the cart. "Take it away Griphook!"

The cart quickly sped to the surface and Harry left, waving goodbye to Griphook.

Outside, Harry glanced at his watch again. It was 5:00pm, he still had time to buy some clothes.

Harry left Diagon Alley and stepped into the non-magical London. He walked towards clothing store and stepped inside.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thanks for reading my crappy story, please review, it makes me feel better and want to post sooner to please. :D I'll give you a virtual cookie if you review.**_

_**2000 Pounds Sterling = 3056.94 Canadian Dollars = 2998.20 American Dollars. Go to : coinmill. com/ GBP_#GBP=2000 (remove the spaces) for any other currency checks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: OMG, you think I own this? I'm honoured! Alas, no. That JK Rowling lady owns it. *glares* Evil lady, not letting me pay her in gum to buy it.**_

**CHAPTER TWO, IN WHICH HE SHOPS**

Harry walked quickly to the teen's section, glancing around at the few people in the store. He had barely looked at a few shirts before a giggling employee stepped up to him.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" She said flirtatiously.

Harry glanced at her nametag and back up. "Well, Kat, I'm looking for some clothes. Obviously. Anyways, I don't have much fashion sense, could you help me out?"

She smiled and started to point clothes out to him.

Half an hour later

Harry ended up trying on a ton of clothes before deciding on a few black shirts, jeans, and a few green shirts.

He walked up to the cash register and smiled at the cashier. They flirted a bit before Harry paid for his stuff and left.

20 Minutes Later

Harry arrived back at the Dursleys and went upstairs. He pulled his new clothes out of the shopping bag and set all the clothes out on the bed. He glanced at all of them before deciding on a pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt.

Harry then walked downstairs and glanced at his watch, which said it was almost 6pm. He sighed and stepped outside to take a long walk.

Harry walked around for close to half an hour before going back to Number Four Privet Drive.

Harry stepped inside the house and rolled his eyes at the site before him. Vernon was attempting to tie a tie while Petunia attempted to help. Soon, noticing Harry, Vernon yanked the tie away from his neck and glared at Harry.

"Remember boy, no freakishness! None! At all!"

Harry rolled his eyes again but nodded at his uncle and went upstairs.

He could hear them downstairs and laughed as they all acted the same as they had a few years ago, when they invited Mr and Mrs Mason to their home.

Soon he heard the cuckoo clock ring 7o'clock and he walked downstairs. Not five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Vernon called, "Boy! Get the door!"

Harry opened the door and came face to face with...

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry it's so freaking short, there will be a new chappie up in a few days. Just a side note, if I put any songs or movies into my fic, PLEASE PLEASE don't leave a review telling me that "Oh that song wasn't made back then." Just to let you know, I was born in 1997, yes, I'm 12, but a lot of Harry Potter happened before I was born. Plus, ITS A FANFIC PEOPLES! My story! Sorry, just a little rant. I read a story, someone put in a song I liked, I reviewed, telling them about their awesome story, and awesome music taste, then found a review that said that they 'hate lazy writers who don't do their research'. I found this sad. ANYWAY! Chappie up in a few days._**

**_VIRTUAL COOKIES ARE AWARDED TO:_**

**_njferrell - Thanks for reviewing, I like them too! *hands cookie*_**

**_llpi - Glad you're enjoying it! Heres your cookie! *hands cookie*_**

**_etfrompo - Thanks, I'll keep writing! *hands cookie*_**

**_sh777 - I wonder too! *winks and hands cookie*_**

**_allora 123 - Now! _****_*hands cookie*_**

_NOW! Put your hands together for my beta!_

_Fallen-Petals15 - Thanks for being my beta! *hands two cookies*_


	3. Chapter 3

** Still don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. I'm working on it though!**

** Alright, I'm sitting down and belting out a chapter for you all. I'm sorry about how long this has taken, I just am kind of really hating this story. Well, not hate. I just don't like it as much anymore. But, since so many people have STILL been reading and alerting and favouriting, although not reviewing -sad face- I decided I would try to get a chapter out, for you people. I'm 14 now, and looking back, I used way too many commas. , , , , , , , , , The timeline may be a bit screwy, since I just randomly changed my plan for the story, about a second ago, and can't be bothered to go back and fiddle with anything that may make my plans non-cannony. Alright, here's your chapter.**

_ Harry opened the door and came face to face with... _

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Hello, Harry. You live here, interesting, very..." Luna trailed off, glancing back over her shoulder to the man standing there. Harry supposed it was her father.

"That it is, Luna. Err, come on in. I'll introduce you to my relatives," Harry stepped aside to allow Luna and her father to walk in.

"That would be lovely, Harry. This is my father, Xenophilius, you may call him Phil." Luna gestured towards the man.

Harry led Phil and Luna in, walking towards the dining room, he struck up a conversation. "Luna, you should pretend not to know me, as my relatives-"

"Do not worry Harry, they will not become aware of our friendship."

Harry nodded and stepped into the dining room. "Uncle, this is Luna Lovegood, and her father Phil Lovegood."

Vernon stood up, his chair creaking ominously, "Yes, yes, now sit down, boy." 

**So, super duper short, but I figured you guys would prefer this short thing to not knowing at all. I don't know when I'll be updating again, if ever. If anyone wants to pick up this story, feel free, although I doubt anyone will. If someone does, I'll let everyone know.**


End file.
